Riley McGree
| cityofbirth = Gawler, South Australia | countryofbirth = Australia | height = | position = Midfielder | nationality = Australia | currentclub = | clubnumber = 8 | youthyears = 2003–2011 2013 2014–2016 | youthclubs = Gawlker FFSA NTC | years = 2015–2016 2016–2017 2017– 2018 2018– | clubs = Adelaide United Reserves Club Brugge → (loan) → (loan) | caps(goals) = 27 (1) 17 (1) 0 (0) 12 (5) | nationalyears = 2013 2017– | nationalteam = Australia U17 Australia U23 | nationalcaps(goals) = 2 (3) 4 (1) }} Riley Patrick McGree (born 2 November 1998) is an Australian professional player who plays as a midfielder for Melbourne City in the A-League on loan from Club Brugge in the Belgian First Division A. Born in Gawler, South Australia, McGree played youth football for Gawler, the FFSA NTC and Adelaide United before starting his professional career with Adelaide United in 2016. McGree was first called up to the Australian national team in 2017, having previously played for Australia under-17 in 2013. Early life McGree was born and raised in Gawler, South Australia, to the north of Adelaide. He joined Gawler as a four-year-old after the town's Australian rules football club was full, and remained with the Eagles for eight years. Club career Adelaide United McGree made his debut for Adelaide United in the A-League on 19 March 2016 in a draw with Western Sydney Wanderers. He made his first start for the club in a 2016 FFA Cup loss to Redlands United on 3 August 2016, having been called up from the club's youth squad. Two weeks later, McGree signed a one-year senior contract with Adelaide. McGree scored his first goal for the Reds in his second A-League start, on 29 January 2017, with a shot from the edge of the area in a 2–2 draw with Wellington Phoenix. McGree scored his first goal in the Asian Champions League in a 3-1 win over Jeju United on 11 April 2017. Club Brugge After impressing at Adelaide United, including being called up for the Australian national team, McGree left the national Australian league in July 2017 to join Belgian club Club Brugge. Loan to Newcastle Jets On 19 December 2017, it was announced that McGree would be joining the Newcastle Jets on a short term loan deal for the remainder of the 2017–18 A-League season, as an injury replacement for Jake Adelson. The transfer would be officially be lodged in January, with him expected to join the squad in late January, due to his international commitments in 2018 AFC U-23 Championship. In that season's A-League semi-finals, McGree became the subject of international attention after scoring with a scorpion kick, and which received a nomination for the FIFA Puskas Award for the most beautiful goal in the world that year. At the end of the season McGree returned to Club Brugge, though Newcastle Jets looked to sign him on loan once more. Loan to Melbourne City A few weeks after the announcement that McGree returned to Club Brugge, he returned to the A-League, joining Melbourne City on a season-long loan International career Honours Club ;Adelaide United * A-League Premiership: 2015–16 * NPL State League 1: 2015 Category:1998 births Category:Living people Category:Australian players Category:Australia youth international players Category:Midfielders Category:Adelaide United FC players Category:Newcastle Jets FC players Category:Melbourne City FC players Category:Club Brugge KV players Category:National Premier Leagues players Category:Players Category:A-League players